The present invention relates generally to the fluid control of a plurality of remotely located devices. In a preferred embodiment, a single servo controlled distribution valve distributes an independent hydraulic or pneumatic signal to selected remote locations as part of an aircraft engine management system. The distribution valve acts through individual fluidic holding relays near the distribution valve.
Typical systems for fluidically controlling a plurality of diverse remote functions employ multiple hydraulic or pneumatic signal generators. In the illustrative aircraft engine management system, typical remote functions are turbine tip clearance, fuel or lubricant heating or cooling, chamber temperature control, and metered fuel distribution between engines.